


Poe vs Snow

by respoftw



Series: The Adventures of Ace Dameron [15]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe hates snow, Asa loves snow.  The things a Father puts up with for their kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poe vs Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said the next one would be angsty - this isn't that fic!
> 
> I was on a train through to Glasgow today and the hills looked so pretty dusted with snow that I suddenly had the urge to write snowy fluff.

Poe hates snow.

Growing up on Yavin 4, surrounded by a seeming infinity of lush, green jungle, he had dreamed of visiting other planets, different planets, anywhere but here. Planets where the air didn’t drown you in humidity, an escape from the endless green of his childhood.

He’d lasted precisely 4 hours on the Resistance Base situated on the icy wasteland of Hoth before he would have sold his X-Wing to see some green, anything to break up the monotonous blank whiteness. He’d never really appreciated how varied the green of Yavin 4 was until it was gone and the less said about the kriffing cold, the better. His time on Hoth had been one miserable moment after another, constantly wrapped in layers of clothes with a perpetually runny nose, much to the amusement of the other pilots.

Hate might actually be too mild a term for how Poe feels about the snow. Ace, on the other hand, loves snow. Poe can still remember the first time that his son saw snow; eleven months old, hands clapping together with glee as his eyes turned towards Poe as if to say 'Can you see this? This is incredible, why don't we have this all the time?'

He's never quite got the hang of refusing Ace anything that was in his power to grant him so, at least once a year, Poe grudgingly sucks it up and flies them both to the nearest snow covered planet for two days of feigned fun.

Any hope that he could pawn the "fun" snow activities off on Finn this year while he wrapped himself in blankets and sat beside a roaring fire with a steaming mug of Hoth Chocolate was squashed at Finn's reaction to the news of the impending trip, which involved a grimace of distaste that he quickly tried to cover up with a smile. Unfortunately, not even Ace was fooled by his attempts to disguise his response.

"What's wrong Daddy?" Ace had asked, wide eyed and worried. "Do you not want to come with us?"

"Aw, peanut," Finn had rushed to crouch down in front of Ace, pulling him into a hug. "Of course I want to come with you, I will always want to go with you. It's just that I don't really like the snow."

Finn had struggled to keep a straight face as Ace's hands had flown up towards his face to cover a shocked, dramatic gasp as if the thought of someone not liking snow was the most unbelievable news in the entire galaxy - something that had made Poe feel like he must be doing a fairly decent job as a parent if that was the worst kind of horror Asa could imagine.

"But, Daddy! It's so much fun!" Ace exclaimed, distraught. "You can go sledging, or skiing, or ice skating, or throw snowballs, or make snow droids , or snowforts. Snow is the bestest! And it tastes all fluffy and cold on your tongue but you shouldn't eat the yellow snow because it's not nice and - -"

Finn had done the only sane thing and agreed that he was willing to give snow a go just to get Ace to stop rambling.

The flight to the Mid Rim planet of Gale was long enough that Ace had fallen asleep in his seat, his light snores acting as a soundtrack to their trip.

"He gets that from you, you know," Poe teased. "The snoring."

Finn laughed for the first time since they boarded the starship, a sound that Poe hadn't realised he's missed until he heard it. "I'm pretty sure that's impossible, even if I did snore. Which I definitely do not. Unlike some others in this ship whose name rhymes with snow."

An easy silence had settled over the ship as Poe guided them through the stars, Finn seeming more relaxed than he had since the moment he'd found out where they were going. Poe was curious to know just where Finn's dislike of snow came from, not that anyone needed a reason beyond its very existence to hate snow, and now seemed as good a time as any to ask.

"You wanna tell me why you're so against snow? I'll show you mine if you show me yours?" he winked, trying to keep the mood light.

Laughing gently, Finn teased back. "I've already seen yours, thanks." He sighed as the smile slid from his face. "There's no big story, really. Just First Order stuff."

Poe grimaced. "OK, you really need to tell me because now I'm imagining horrible things."

"Nothing horrible." Finn assured him, a fond smile on his face at Poe's concern. "My only real experience with snow was during my training. Long hikes, being made to run through snowdrifts in the freezing cold. Standard stuff. Just...not the bestest." Finn smiles as he uses Ace's favourite expression.

It could have been worse, Poe thinks. He's sure that the fight in the snowy forest of Starkiller base is playing into Finn's dislike of snow at some level but if Finn doesn't want to bring that up then he's certainly not going to.

"Well," Poe smiles over at him as the white mass of Gale appears in the window and watches as Finn moves to wake Ace up , "maybe Ace will convince you otherwise."

Oh, frell. Poe hadn't really meant it when he'd said that but less than two hours after they land he's already lost Finn to the dark side.

"C'mon Papa!" Ace squealed as he helped Finn roll a second, smaller sphere that would be added to their incredibly life-like snowy rendition of BB-8 (if BB-8 were three foot taller, more oblong than round and slightly lopsided).

"Yeah, Poe! C'mon! You're missing out on all the fun." Finn grinned at him, the tips of his ears turned red with cold, his cheeks flushed and his eyes sparkling with joy.

Poe sighed heavily as he forced his frozen limbs to move, already desperately missing the warmth of the bunker. "Just for the record," he whispered to Finn as Ace was busy in search of a suitable twig to use as BB-8s antenna, "I hate that I now have to deal with two snow obsessed Damerons."

Laughing, Finn pulled him in for a quick kiss, laughing even harder as Poe squirmed away from the feeling of a cold nose brushing against his face. "But it's so much fun! Besides, just think; now I can keep Ace occupied while you spend the rest of the day in the warm with your feet up."

Poe turned to look at Asa, who was running towards them waving a far too thick branch that would look absolutely ridiculous as an approximation of BB-8s antenna, his short legs working overtime to make his way through the inches of snow on the ground, his grin splitting his face, Poe sighed in defeat.

"I'm here now, might as well join in the fun."

Poe still hates the snow, will always hate the snow, but seeing how happy and carefree it makes his two favourite people - it's worth putting up with.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Until five minutes later at least, when Finn dumps a handful of snow down Poe's top and he decides maybe it's for the best if he leaves them to it.
> 
> As ever, if anyone has any ideas for things they'd like to see in this series - please let me know either in the comments or message me on [tumblr](http://buffycuddlespigs.tumblr.com/ask) Or just come and yak to me about stormpilot!
> 
> Also, props to thisiswherethefishlives for suggesting that Ace and Finn would make a snow BB-8


End file.
